Riptide
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: Riptide. Noun. A strong current caused by tidal flow; a tide that opposes another or other tides, causing a violent disturbance in the sea.
1. Chapter 1

_Just because of some current events; and some wanted to see this duo again. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Riptide**

He took a deep breath as he walked up the the familiar long steps to her door. He was trying to steady himself for the onslaught he knew was coming. He loved her. He knew he did and he always would. But along the way, he met a beautiful petite blonde woman that was a breath of fresh spring air when he had been dealing with months and months of cloudy days and rain.

He knocked on her door silently praying she wouldn't hear it.

The door swung open.

"Tell me it's fake. Tell me it's not real." She spoke as her eyes welled.

He stared at her, oddly silent before looking down at his shoes.

"Oh my god." She whispered, "You really did it? You're married? To her of all people?"

He looked up slowly to see her crying. God, he hated that.

"I...", he started, "It just happened. She and I have been together for a long time."

She stayed silent, but her tears wouldn't stop.

"I am so sorry." He spoke reaching out to wipe her tears.

She flinched away from him, "Congratulations, Jon." She looked into the clear winter sky blue eyes, feeling her chest tighten even more before more tears fell.

She stepped back slightly and closed the door gently before turning the lock. She pressed her back to door and slid down to the floor.

She knew Renee was already or was going to become a factor. He'd always told her he wasn't the settling down type, but when they were together it felt like home; it was comfortable and safe, but somehow unpredictable because of her. He claimed he liked the thrill of it, but somewhere along the line, he got tired of her and found comfort in someone else.

No amount of love or mind blowing sex was going to make him stick around. And she didn't blame him, but this hurt. It hurt like hell.

She got up from the floor, tears still in her eyes, before she grabbed the first thing she saw and threw it as hard as she could; and then another.

Hearing things breaking on the other side of the door, shook him. He was trying like hell not to break the door down with his shoulder.

"Come on, please open the door!" He was banging on the door and ringing the doorbell.

She stood with her hands in her hair before she let out a strangled cry.

He broke the window next to her door before reaching in and and unlocking it.

"No no no! Get out!"

"I'm not leaving."

"I said get out!" She pushed him as she yelled.

"And I said I'm not leaving!" He grabbed her by her elbows.

She jerked away from him so hard she almost fell. He stared at her before she reared back and slapped him.

He grabbed her wrist, "He doesn't exist anymore. That shit ain't gonna work."

"I don't give a fuck about Mox making an appearance. Mox wouldn't have done this shit to me."

"It's not about you!"

"So you married her for you?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Goddammit, Good. Why?"

"I love her."

She rolled her eyes, "Bullshit."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I do actually. She has fucked up, but so have I. We're human, we all make mistakes."

Her heart dropped and she had to stop her eyes from welling up again. "So, I was a mistake?"

He stayed quiet.

"Oh, don't stop now. You were on such a fucking roll."

" I couldn't fix you."

"I told you that you couldn't, Jon!"

More silence.

"I get it. She's not what I am. And that's great, ya know? Whatever floats your boat." She sniffled, "But are you happy?"

Another long silence.

"I know I couldn't make you wanna marry me. Despite all the declarations of love."

"Don't try to act like I didn't mean that. I did and I still do. I would've walked away if I didn't give a shit about you."

She gave him the saddest smile he'd ever seen grace her face, but she didn't say anything as another long silence engulfed them.

"Walk away now then."

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"You're married."

"So? We're friends."

"We are so much more than that. I'm giving you an out."

"I don't..."

"Don't want an out? You can't come over here and fuck your frustrations out anymore. I can't be your back up plan."

"You weren't any of that to me. I fucking love you!"

"So why are you fucking married to her?!"

It was quiet for a beat before he mumbled, "Because I love her too."

She rolled her eyes.

"And it was about time."

She scoffed and folded her arms.

"And..." He trailed off, "And she's a safer bet."

"A safer bet? Jon, have you lost your fucking mind? She cheated on her fiancé with you. She's forcing you to be on that fucking show. But she's safe? Don't bullshit me, OK?"

"I get to see her every day. We travel together. She doesn't storm out on me when I fuck up..."

"So basically, it's because she's got more redeeming qualities about her than I do?"

He shook his head, confusion marring his handsome face, "What?"

It was her turn to be quiet.

"Marriage wasn't something that was ever in the cards for us. You and I both know that. Yeah, we get along great and the sex was amazing, but we're a volatile pair. That's kinda what made it fun." He smirked.

She nodded, but kept her mouth shut and her eyes off of him.

"You didn't expect me to marry you, did you?"

"No, absolutely not." She was the quietest she had been during all of this. She shook her head, "I just meant she's better for you than I am."

"Right now and for the past couple of years, yeah. Who knows, this could be a huge mistake."

She could feel the tears coming again. She headed towards her kitchen trying to avoid stepping on the shards of the things she'd thrown and broken.

He watched her go, his left hand on his hip and his right running over his beard. He fought the urge to pace.

She came back with a broom and dust pan.

"You want me to help?"

She finally looked him in the eyes, "Nah, I'll clean up my mess like I always do."

The euphemism wasn't lost on him. He approached her cautiously. They weren't right. They probably wouldn't ever be right after this. He hugged her tight and she returned his embrace. He pulled back and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll pay for your window."

She nodded slightly.

They shared one last hug before he turned and left.

Her gaze turned to the mess of broken glass and ceramic of the things she'd thrown; broken like her, but she wasn't silly enough to try to pick up those pieces. They were better swept away.

* * *

 _Dedicated to one of my bffs, J._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The heat was blistering already in the late morning hours. It had been a few weeks since he had trudged up these familiar steps, but he was there... Again. He'd told her he'd pay to get her window fixed and he was there to do just that.

As he approached the front door, he noticed the window had already been repaired. He narrowed his eyes at the sight. He rang the doorbell then shoved his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans.

"Jon!" She greeted him as she abruptly yanked the door open. She had a tumbler half full of amber colored liquid that sloshed around precariously.

 _Great._

"It's only 10:30. It's too early for that."

She shrugged her shoulders before drinking the rest of the glass' contents. She took one step back, swinging her arm to tell him to come inside.

He gave her a brief side eye glance.

Her house was actually tidy for once, despite her clearly inebriated state.

"Can I get you anything?"

He eyed her questioningly before answering, "I'm good."

She shrugged again and briefly disappeared to the kitchen.

He was awkwardly standing around when he noticed it. It was a Black and Brave hat sitting on her coffee table.

He narrowed his eyes before turning his head slowly in the direction of her approaching him.

"What the hell is that?" He spoke as he jerked his head in the direction of the hat.

"It's a hat, Jon."

"But whose hat is it?"

She paused briefly, "Colby's."

"Why the fuck is Colby's hat on your coffee table?"

She rolled her eyes at him, taking a long drink from her glass, "Because that's where he left it when he took it off."

"Is he staying here?"

She shrugged.

"Why the fuck?"

She gave a barely perceivable smirk but shrugged again.

"Are you fucking him?"

She let out a small 'heh' sounding puff of air, before taking another drink.

"What's it matter to you?" She cocked her head to the side and flopped down on the opposite side of the couch.

He stared at her before abruptly standing. He started pacing.

"He'll ruin you."

She laughed then, making him glare at her.

"I love him. He's like a brother to me, but he's a piece of shit when it comes to women."

She watched him as he paced. Her expression was of amusement.

"Again, Jonathan. What does it matter to you?"

He stopped and stared at her. She couldn't be serious.

"You matter to me."

She shot up and got in his space. She stood on her tip toes, trying to get in his face as much as she could, "You're fucking married," she pointed in his face with her right hand as she held her glass in here left. "You didn't even have the balls or decency to tell me, –"

He cut her off, "It was none of your business."

She stepped back, smiling as she tipped her head back. She leveled him a look that almost made him shiver, "Then this isn't any of yours."

"Don't come crying to me when he hurts you."

"How could I? Your wife wouldn't allow it." She sat her empty glass on the coffee table.

"She doesn't control who I see or what I do."

She chuckled, "So, she knows you're here?"

 _God damn it._

He stayed quiet.

She whispered, "Didn't think so."

"Happy wife, happy life."

She full on laughed at that, "How's that working out for you?"

"Look, I didn't come over here for this shit. I came over to help with fixing the window, but it's already fixed."

"So why didn't you just leave? You didn't have to ring the doorbell."

"I wanted to ask you if you had forgotten that I was supposed to be paying for it to get fixed. Or did you have Colby do it for you?" He said the last bit condescendingly.

"I called a repairman, you asshole. Two days after you broke the fucking thing. Happy now? You've got your answer."

He huffed as he approached her, kneeling to be level with her sitting on the couch, "I don't like this."

She tilted her head in confusion.

"You and Colby."

She tried to control her face from breaking into a grin. She reached out, cupping his cheek. He pressed the side of his face into her hand. He took his fingers, loosely wrapping them around hers, sliding her hand so her thumb rested on top of his lips. With his eyes closed he absentmindedly kissed her thumb then her palm.

She placed her other hand along his face, causing his eyes to snap to hers. She leaned into him, leaving the faintest of kisses on his lips.

"I don't like the fact that you married a money hungry, cheating, backstabbing bitch either, J. But here we are." She pulled away searching his face.

He frowned, jerking away from her.

"This is why we could never work. You're such a vindictive bitch."

"So it's my fault you married her?!"

"I'm not doing this shit again." He turned and headed for the door.

"Fine! Fucking run away like you always do! Don't show your face around here until you're ready to own up!" She shouted after him, not bothering to move from the couch.

He slammed the door as hard as he could.

"Hey, man. What are you doing here?" Colby greeted with a few grocery bags in hand.

"Good luck with that." Jon muttered as he headed towards his car.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Onwards._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Hey." Colby spoke as he gently closed the door behind him with grocery bags in hand.

"Hey."

"What was Jon doing here?"

She eyed Colby up then down then back up. He tried not to fidget.

She stood from the couch and followed him into her kitchen.

"He was trying to give me money to get the window fixed."

"Which window?" He looked around having thought he'd missed a broken window.

"The one closest to the handle on front door."

His mouth formed into an O shape, "Is that all he was here for?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm just... Curious. You two have an interesting history. And with him being married now –,"

"Shut up, Colby. I didn't fuck him. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a home wrecker."

He held his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Besides," she continued, "He thinks I'm fucking you."

He froze in place. She watched him slowly process her words.

 _What. The. Fuck?_

"Now, why would he think that?" He spoke turning to the refrigerator.

She eyed him up then down then back up again, fighting the mischievous urge to crowd him and make him feel uncomfortable. She stayed put.

"He saw your hat on my coffee table."

He turned slowly to look at her. She shrugged.

He laughed, "A man can dream."

"He definitely can. Too bad I'm more of a nightmare."

"Did you tell him we're just friends?"

She smirked at that question.

"I would've, but trying to explain that to him of all people would only go so far. History and all, ya know?"

"I know what you're trying to do too. I've already been on the shit side of the stick dealing with his rage."

She rolled her eyes as she folded his arms.

"Don't worry about it. He's entirely too pissed off at me to even care that I may or may not be fucking your brains out."

* * *

He was hemmed up as soon as he stepped foot backstage.

"Get the fuck off of me, Ambrose!" He struggled, but he really had him locked up.

"I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing with her, but you need to end it."

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

Jon shoved Colby after he released his hold on him.

"I saw your shit at her place. I know you're fucking her."

"You don't know shit." Colby stated matter of factually.

Jon glared at him.

"I'm not fucking anybody; especially not her."

"I don't believe you, Lopez."

"Why would I lie?"

"To save your ass, for one."

Colby rolled his eyes, "Listen, even I was tappin' that, I wouldn't deny it. Not even to you. I don't give a shit about your history. Obviously, it's grade A if its got you acting like this. We aren't together. We have never had sex. We were in town, my reservation got screwed up, I called her on a whim and she agreed to let me stay until I had to head off to the next city. That's it."

 _That little bitch._

Jon was silently fuming. He spared one last look at Colby with a low growl before storming off.

Colby watched his friend storm down the hall before pulling his phone out to send a text.

 _ **Cat's out the bag. He's coming for you.**_

* * *

:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been two months since she had seen or heard from Jon. She stayed in contact with Colby. She had even apologized for involving him in the spat with her... What could she even call her relationship with Jon? They were so much more than friends with benefits and yet still so much less than a couple.

She didn't get to ponder the question further as someone was raining thunderous knocks on her door.

"Open the fuckin' door! I know you're home! I'll break this fuckin' thing down if you –,"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She whisper yelled at the dirty blond man now leaning on her door frame. "Someone could've heard you and called the cops."

He pushed past her and into her house.

"Sure, come right on in."

"Why'd you fuckin' do that?"

"Do what?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me."

"Are you drunk?"

"And don't try to change the subject either."

"OK. What did I do?"

"Colby."

She smirked, "I didn't do Colby. You assumed that I did."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, why didn't you correct my assumption?"

"Because I'm a vindictive bitch, remember?"

"I almost kicked his ass."

She rolled her eyes.

"You really should work on minding that temper of yours. Mox peeks through when you don't."

"I don't like when people try to take what's mine."

"What's yours? You've lost your fucking mind."

"You know you belong to me." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. "Maybe not here," he tapped her temple, "and definitely not here," he ran his fingertips down over her sternum, "but absolutely, here," His hand gripped her ass, "and here." He moved his hand to maneuver his fingers to brush against her heat.

She squirmed out of his grasp making him laugh.

"You need to go."

"I'm right where I fucking need to be."

"Go home, Jon. I'm sure your happy wife is looking for you."

"My happy wife is screwing someone else. And you know what they say," He slurred just a bit, "The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. So," he pulled her in again, "I want you to ride me until your cold black heart is content."

"Let go of me."

He breathed harshly, but released her.

"Sleep it off. We'll talk in the morning."

* * *

"Your couch sucks." He spoke gruffly as he entered her kitchen.

She turned slightly, a bit startled by his voice. She watched him briefly as he tried to tame his sleep mused messy curls.

"Good morning to you too."

"I'm hung over. This isn't a good morning."

"No one told you to get plastered last night. How'd you get here anyway?"

"Taxi."

She brought him over a cup of black coffee and ibuprofen before heading back to the stove.

"Why didn't you go home?"

He shrugged, but she had her back to him.

They were both silent in their oddly domestic scene. He honestly missed her. Their fighting? Not so much, but this bit? He missed this fiercely.

She was quietly scrambling eggs as she scratched the back of her left calf with her right foot. She was still wearing the same oversized shirt from last night. He had to fight the urge to approach her and kiss the side of her neck like he had done so many times before.

His heart clinched a little bit.

' _Traitor.'_ He thought bitterly of his heart.

He swiped the ibuprofen from the table top before drinking some of the scalding hot liquid in his... Favorite mug? He looked up questioningly. She had kept the damn thing after all this time?

"It's a mug, dude. Relax." She spoke as she sat a plate in front of him.

He shot her a look, "Yeah. Just a mug you've kept for 2 years."

They were quiet again as they ate their breakfast; well... He sat pushing his eggs around his plate while she ate.

"You wanna talk about it?"

He looked up at her slowly then back down at his plate.

She took in a deep breath, "Well, when you're ready."

She finished her breakfast. She intentionally walked by the table and stroked his head once before leaving him sitting there.

* * *

She was standing in her bathroom putting on eyeliner. He stayed quiet until he noticed she didn't have the brush near her eye.

"Why'd you keep the mug?"

She jumped out of her skin knocking the small glass pot shapped container that held her liner into the sink.

"Jesus Christ," she held her chest, "And they call Colby a ninja."

He approached her, "Why?"

"I didn't have the heart to throw it away." She spoke quietly avoiding looking at him.

"I'll tell you as long as you don't say I told you so."

She finally turned to look at him. She zipped her mouth shut.

A half smile broke out on his face, "That has literally never stopped you before."

She smirked at him, but he fell silent.

"You don't have to tell me." She spoke as she set about lining her other eye.

He watched her intently.

"I feel like an idiot, but relieved at the same time."

She turned slightly to really _look_ at him; to study him and take him in.

"I can stop pretending."

"Pretending?"

"That I'm happy."

"I was hoping you'd say the marriage was a sham." She spoke trying to lighten mood, but he stayed silent for a beat.

"Nah, that part is very much so real. I signed my soul over to the devil."

"That's a terrible thing to call your wife."

"Some wife. Spreading her legs for whomever."

She stayed silent.

"I wanted to believe she'd change. That things really would be different because she really did love me. And I really did believe it for a long time too."

"What happened?"

"We got into an argument about my attitude towards her and... And she basically blurted out that she had been cheating on me off and on throughout our relationship. All because she thought I was cheating on her."

She shook her head and rolled her shoulders, "Can I hurt –,"

"It's not worth it."

"Well, what was the attitude about?"

He sighed, "Our last fight. You and Colby. Accidentally getting a FaceTime call and hearing her moaning another man's name."

Her eyes almost fell out of her head.

 _Oh. Shit._

"Jon..."

"Karma, I guess."

"For what?"

"For still having feelings for someone else. For wishing I was fucking someone else. For losing myself in someone that never gave a shit about me."

"I suddenly understand why neither of us do emotions."

He chuckled at that.

She finished up her face then turned and pressed her half dressed body into his side. He draped his arm around her hips, his hand resting on the outermost part of her butt. She flexed up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, J."

He loosened his grip, pulling her to stand directly in front of him. He ran his hands along her sides as she draped an arm over his shoulder.

"Me too." He spoke softly before he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

 _Few more to go...  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I can't wait for you to get home." She tossed hr purse nd keys on her counter before she set about removing her shoes.

"Why not?" He questioned into his phone.

"I can't eat a large pizza by myself."

"You're gonna make me fat." He muttered.

"What are you trying to say?" She grabbed the menu of their favorite pizza place.

"Nothing, really. Gives me a reason to help you burn it off."

She paused, feeling her pussy clinch and her heart rate slightly increase. _'UGH, goddamn it. How coud you BOTH betray me like this?'_ She thought.

"Don't open that can of worms." She spoke closing her eyes and involuntarily clinching her thighs.

"I know you want it just as bad as I do." He spoke in a sing song tone.

Grumbling she retorted, "You don't know shit, Good."

"Maybe not, but I know you. I'll see you soon."

 _Shit._

They were back on good terms. He'd all but moved into her guest room after another, more public explosive argument with his estranged wife. All the dirty laundry was aired out. She accused him. He accused her. But in the end he had proof. He was currently working on being legally separated.

"Who was that?"

He rolled his eyes at the sound of her voice, "None of your business, Renee." He spoke walking past her.

"I am still your wife!"

He stopped cold and turned on her, "My wife? My cheating whore of a wife?" He exclaimed. "Tell me who you're fucking then. That's fair, isn't it? I'm not your husband, Renee. I never was. I was your goddamn meal ticket. And I was too goddamn naive to see it. So no, you don't get to question me about who I'm going to be balls deep in tonight." He swung his backpack up on his shoulder, spun on his heel and left her standing there.

* * *

"You have impeccable timing." She grinned at him. The large pizza she had ordered had just arrived minutes before him.

She had on a skin tight black mini skirt with an equally as tight white v-neck tee that was tucked into the skirt.

He stayed quiet as he stared her up and down.

"You alright?"

"No. Not really, but I will be."

"What's up?"

 _'We're both about to be.'_ He thought.

He started progressing in on her quickly, causing her to stumble back into the wall with a smack.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, just relax and enjoy." He leaned down pressing hot kisses to her neck. He bit down causing her to frown.

She pulled his hair, bringing his face back to hers, "I thought we agreed not to do this." She noted his eyes looked darker, his pupils starting to blow wide.

"Fuck that." He breathed harshly as he crashed his mouth against hers.

She arched into his kiss, dragging her nails through his scalp on the back of his head then down to the back of his neck. He hiked her leg up to rest on his thigh, just below his hip. She was working on ridding him of his hoodie, then his t-shirt.

"I told you you wanted it. I'm gonna fuck you right here and tear you apart."

"Promises, promises." She breathed out helping him with his belt and button on his jeans.

He pressed another hard kiss to her lips, their teeth clashed making her gasp. He bent slightly, lifting her by her ass to straddle his waist. Her skirt was bunched around her waist. He pressed her against the wall as they continued to kiss and bite at each other's lips. He'd dropped his jeans, pushed her black g-string panties to the side and slid home.

She let out a long moan at the intrusion of his length inside of her for the first time in a long time. She dug her fingernails into the back of his neck laying sloppy kisses on him before he snapped his hips into her.

"You feel so fucking good."

"I knew you'd miss me."

He growled, hammering into her, definitely bumping her cervix with each thrust.

Just outside the front door, the sound of their moans and skin slapping against skin could be heard. Renee had followed him from the airport insted of gong her own way. She could see from the window that he was indeed balls deep in someone else. He was fucking this other woman in a way she always knew he could, but never experienced herself. She continued to watch them until she heard the other woman cry out her release. She hurried away before she could get caught peeping.

He released inside of her, but stayed put as they both panted. He rested his sweaty forehead in the crook of her neck, feeling her pulse flutter wildly against his cheek.

He pulled away from her neck, kissing her so tenderly, it made her internal muscles clinch around his softening member and her toes curl.

"Round two?"

"The pizza is gonna be cold." She pouted.

He shrugged, "I'd rather eat you instead."

She raised her eyebrow as she was still wrapped around him. She loosened her legs from around his waist as he slipped out of her. He reached down grabbing his jeans with one hand, while she grabbed the other dragging him to her bedroom.

* * *

 _One more to go._


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

"How does it feel to be free?" She spoke resting her head on his arm as she intertwined their fingers.

He raised their joined hands to his lips, placing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Pretty good, actually. I feel lighter."

"Yeah..."

"And definitely less pent up." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She softly chuckled.

"I do have a question though."

She looked at him.

"What the hell are we doing?"

She frowned slightly, trying not to smile, "We're taking a walk, holding hands and talking."

"OK, smart ass. You know that's not what I mean."

"I don't know. What do you want it to be?"

"I don't know. I'm not a huge fan of labels."

She nodded, thinking. "Mutually exclusive?"

He frowned slightly then.

"We'll only use those labels when necessary. You only want to be with me, right?"

"Yeah. And you only want to be with me too."

"So sure of yourself."

"We've been through entirely too much to not know by now. One of the things I've never doubted with you is your loyalty. Loyal to a fault, but I love that about you."

She looked away from him.

"Are you actually blushing? How cute."

"Fuck off, J." She bumped him with her hip.

He chuckled, pulling her into him. He hugged her and kissed her forehead, "So, we're gonna do this?"

"I'm in if you are."

"I'm in. Now, let's get home so I can also get in your panties."

"So charming. You should know that's my favorite place for you to be."

He grinned, dimples popping before he kissed her. When they broke, he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her the entire way home.

* * *

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This is where I leave you. tHANK you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. Until next time.


End file.
